The Five Brothers: The Creation of Sharpteeth
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: One-Shot. Movies & TV Series Spoilers. Grandpa Longneck one night asks Chomper to tell them a story about the Sharpteeth as everyone in the group has told a story expects for him. So Chomper told them about the story of the five brothers.


**This one-shot is not beta. PM if you want to do so -FCS5  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Five Brothers <strong>

**_-0-_  
><strong>

**Summary:** Grandpa Longneck one night asks Chomper to tell them a story about the Sharpteeth as everyone in the group has told a story expects for him. So Chomper told them about the story about the five brothers.

**_-0-_**

"Tell us a story Grandpa!" Littlefoot told Grandpa Longneck as the tall Apatosaurus settled down on the soft grass getting comfortable. His body slightly ached as he did so however a large smile covered his face looking down at his growing grandson. Behind him there stood his friends, Cera the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer and Spike the spiketail. Behind Littlefoot was a little sharpetooth by the name of Chomper and next to him was Ruby the fast runner. Grandpa Longneck was still baffled of how his grand hatchling ever made a friends with a sharpetooth; however Chomper is a good hatchling as any and polite and he never wanted to eat any of them.

All of them sat in a row in front of him looking at him eagerly. As tired as he was, he wasn't sure if he had the strength that night to tell one so he asked "Who is turn to tell us one?"

"Me! Yep! Yep!" Ducky jumped up exactly.

"You went on the last time! Is my turn!" Cera replied making Ducky stop and looked horrid and she gasp.

"Oh." She said.

The children then started bickering of whose turn it is. Shaking his head Grandpa Longneck watched at Chomper sat at the sidelines watching them curiously.

"Oh come on guys! Lighten up!" Ruby said annoyed at childish acts they were doing. "If anything its Chomper's turn. Have you ever seen him tell us one?'

That made everyone look at her including Grandpa Longneck as Chomper looked up in horror hearing his name. Of course this was true as no one ever thought of asking Chomper. Most would call Sharpeteeth stupid and perhaps unable to tell stories to each other. However if Chomper is sharpetooth and yet he can interact with them as well as any, Grandpa Long thought to himself, then there should be others like him out there. And so they should have stories to tell and Ruby was right. Chomper never had a turn.

"Yes, you are right Ruby. Go on Chomper tell us a story. I would like to hear one." Grandpa Longneck agreed.

Chomper suddenly looked he was about to be sick. He didn't really like to be the center of attention. "Ah, I don't know." He said slowly.

"Oh come on! I bet you know lots of good ones!" Petrie told him assuring him. It was then Chomper looked hopeful however not so sure.

"Get on with it!" snapped Cera who was getting annoying at the length of time its taking for someone to tell them a story. Also she was pouting as she wasn't picked to tell a story that night.

"The only stories I know is Sharpteeth stories." Chomper told them. "I don't think you would like them."

"Oh do they you know…have stories about eating us?" Littlefoot asked unsure.

"No!" Chomper yelped at the thought. "Well not really. But it's just…you never asked about my people stories or anything."

Grandpa Longneck sighed in defeat at that innocent comment. It was true, no one ever ask him about his life outside the Great Valley or anything about his parents. The only thing they know about his life is the handful of comments that he makes, however Grandpa always feared that his parents are dead. He still remembered the boy's mother putting him down hard in the water during their fight when somehow they got into the Great Valley. As a youth, Grandpa Longneck was known to defeat a few strong Sharpteeth and because of this he was wanted from all the other females. And with that fateful day he was defeated for the first time by a Mama Shapetooth taking him on like that, he comments to his wife that it's because of he was growing old. Thinking back, that Shapetooth did in fact tricked and tripped him. If anything to go on is that Chomper will grow up as strong and cleaver as his mother and fierce and deadly as his father something that Grandpa Longneck thinks every day and fearing the day when Chomper snaps into the evil twist mind of his own kind.

It appears that sharpteeth grow and mature a lot slower than plate-eaters, as Ruby herself confirmed to him many moons ago when he commented about it as he compare the group and the little sharptooth; Petrie and Ducky are now at the same size as he now. And he saw that as his grandson and friends mature out of their child adventures a lot less than they used to and sadly they don't have time to play as they use to with Chomper as they are not little kids any more.

"Why don't you tell us a creation of the sharpteeth?" Grandpa Longneck asked making peace within the group. As silly as it counts he was very curious of what stories Sharpteeth tell their own hatchlings and such.

It was then he noticed of how Chomper stood up straighter, his jaws clutch with ambition at the offer and he nodded, walking in front of the group as Grandpa too his seat slightly to watch the little sharptooth in action to tell the story. Taking a deep breath in his storytelling voice Chomper began. "You are lucky my grandsire was a storyteller of my people." He became, at these words Grandpa Longneck looked at the sharptooth with interested; grandsire he takes it is either his grandfather or grandmother. "Before I came here, he told me lots of stories and here I will tell you the story of about the five brothers."

—**Story—**

_Long ago where all of us were one herd there once lived five brothers who lived together. They have done everything together, they swim in the water, they eat and they play and they told secrets to each other that never told anyone else. Friends there were as well. _

_Suddenly a great bright light appeared in front of them; the youngest who was most scared ran and hide behind some rocks and bushes but yet closet enough to witness as the four bravely stood their guard as the Great Circle appeared to them. Shocked by meeting their creator they bowed to him. _

_The Great Circle came onto them and asked, "I have watched you and me proud to call you sons of my creation. And for that I give you a gift. What seeks your heart desire?"_

_The boldest and the eldest brother stepped forward, "I would like to be able to eat the tallest of trees and look over everyone else." Suddenly the first brother's neck started too grown and became as large as the trees itself he became the first Longneck. _

_Then came the second oldest brother, it which he replied, "I would like to defeat all foes with quick thrust of my head and strong as nothing can tip me over." The brother then grew three horns upon his head in which it also grew a shield to cover his neck. And thus the second brother became the first threehorn. _

_The third one said, "I would like to be able to swim fast into the deepest of pools." And granted the third became the first swimmer. _

_The fourth sheepishly said, "I would like to able to touch the sky itself." As granted the fourth brother grew wings and became the first flier. _

_As it came into past the Great Circle then disappeared happy upon his newly creations; the fifth brother who saw his newly transformed brothers he walked up to them, jealousy surrounds his heart. _

_One said, "Look at his brother. We are now better then before. You should've not hid in fear of the Great Circle, whom would've gifted you as well."_

_The youngest ran away crying. Why didn't the Great Circle, their creator not gifted him as well? As the night grew darker it was then a glowing light appeared behind the grieving brother._

"_What is troubling you so?" asked the sister of the Great Circle, whom as many names but in this story, she is called the Dark Circle. _

"_My brothers are now better than me." replied the brother. _

"_How so?" _

"_The Great Circle gifted them and not I. As I was too weak and hid when the Great Circle appeared."_

"_And what is yours heart's desire?"_

"_I wish I was not weak, that I can defeat anything within my path. That I am feared and respected by everyone." _

_The Dark Circle agreed upon his request and thus he grew large and strong with sharp claws and teeth. With his new gifts upon him the youngest brother went and looked for his brothers. _

_Seeing their new brothers, the eldest brother laughed. "What good for the things that if gifted for you? You can't eat the leaves or hold anything useful with those claws."_

"_I am not weak anymore. You will respect and fear me." Replied the youngest. _

"_Fear you?" the second one asked with mockery. _

_In anger the youngest brother attacked the second brother, as the threehorn stabbed the brother in the leg in which the younger sliced open and bite onto his brother. The oldest ran to intervene as the other two escapes either by sky or water. In the confusion the youngest brother killed the oldest and with shocked and anger at himself as well defeated the second born. _

_And it came to pass that then the Great Circle ascended upon the aftermath in anger and turn against the youngest brother, the kin slayer of whom shall be punishment. "Blood that you tasted and spilled will be your curse, as forevermore you will hunt for flesh to live." And thence forth that day the sharptooth cannot eat the greenly leaves upon the trees or roots from the ground, as the flesh of others is his only needs and thirst of battle upon his blood. _

_The youngest brother was then cast out of the herd forevermore; the blood of his brothers tainted on his claws and teeth. _

—**End of Story—**

"The End." Chomper said ending the story with a mysitous voice that he carried throughout the whole story. The group was utter shock not knowing how to feel about the story.

"That's not how we were created." Cera said looking at Chomper with squinted eyes. At these words Chomper shrugged his shoulders.

"That is our creation story." Chomper told her.

"I think is wonderful story." Ruby said smiling, as Littlefoot nodded. He was still unnerve the longneck in the story was killed. Spike grunted in agreement.

"Yep yep! It's a great story!" Ducky said happily.

"It is a great story, I thank you Chomper." Grandpa Longneck praised the little Sharptooth, who looked up at him with those eager happy eyes. "Now go along you all and get some sleep. The Great Circle has long been past." It was then the children scattered towards their nests however the old Longneck didn't follow but ponder about the story.

The elder longneck looked up at the Dark Circle, whom during the dark night was almost full in the night sky, the old longneck admit that hardly any of the plant-eaters take notice of the Dark Circle as most live under the Great Circle. He amuses to himself that perhaps it was why Sharpteeth travel and hunt at night as it was then Dark Circle who gifted them and took pity on them according to the story.

There are a lot more about Sharpteeth that he ever realized until now. And he couldn't wait for Chomper's turn again to tell them another story as he wondered what other tales they have. Thinking this, it was then Grandpa Longneck took his time to find his wife whom was there waiting for him and already pass out Littlefoot beside her.

In the morning he will tell his wife about his new discoveries about Sharpteeth. For now, it was time of rest.

**(End of One-shot)**

* * *

><p><strong>Words:<strong> 2,378

**Author's Note:** I had this plot bunny for a while now and I decide to type it up. I hope everyone is in character as it been a while since I see any of the movies and TV series. As a kid I always loved during in the movie in which they told their stories of how things came into being. And Sharpteeth in both movies and TV series are mysterious to us I was wondered you know?

I hope you guys enjoyed this story.

The story that Chomper told was inspired by another story "the Five Brothers" in which it tells of how dogs, wolves and the coyote came into being.

**Read and Review**

—**FireChildSlytherin5 **


End file.
